La DaMa De HiElO
by Riuhmy
Summary: Se preguntaran como pase de: estar en una entrevista a ser perseguida por asesinos profesionales?...Solo una palabra basto: "Ahora es tu deber protegerla...salva a los haz de luz", y eso hice, ahi comenzo la locura...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos los que me conocen y a los que no, bueno...hola tambien. Soy Riuhmy, tengo otra historia escrita aqui en , pero es un SasuSaku, cosa que no va al caso. Bueno esto sera un fic NaruHina, sera corto porque la historia es corta y asi son mas capitulos, aun no la tengo escrita del todo, mas bien, no la tengo escrita por lo tanto no pondre adelantos del prox. cap. porque no tengo ni idea de lo que sigue, porque recien se me ocurrio, aunque se como sigue y como termina, aun no la he escrito y puedo cambiar de idea asi que...**_

_**Por cierto, el titulo tiene que ver, pronto se daran cuenta supongo que en el siguiente cap o en el otro.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La DaMa De HiElO<strong>_

_-Bueno, continuamos con la entrevista a los jugadores de la selección de futbol de Konoha_- continua una hermosa chica de cabellera negra azulada y ojos color perla, quien como dijo estaba haciendo una nota a estos jugadores por motivos ajenos a este Fic.

-Disculpa -dijo un peli plateado, con una mano rascando su cabeza y sonriendo divertido bajo su bufanda al igual que los otros jugadores – ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre? Es que no lo recuerdo. - dijo a forma de disculpa, ya que era un poco vergonzoso no acordarse del nombre de su entrevistadora.

-Ahhh…-soltó ella en forma de suspiro- es el colmo que no recuerden mi nombre – se quejo- yo sé el de ustedes, ni que fuera tan difícil recordarlo – contesto molesta y con evidente superioridad – me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga – sentencio con soltura y seguridad mirando a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación; teniendo en cuenta que eran veintitrés hombres y solo una mujer…ella.

- Perdón – dijo el capitán del equipo, con sumo respeto hacia su interlocutora – pero entiéndenos, hemos estado entrenando toda la semana, además de los eventos a los que hemos tenido que asistir en apoyo a las diferentes fundaciones que representamos; y por fin el único día que teníamos para relajarnos luego del entrenamiento nos avisan que tenemos concretada una entrevista para una revista de historia, de historia – enfatizo relativamente molesto por la situación.

- Disculpe señor Hyuga por molestarlo, por molestarlos – se corrigió rápidamente, para que este no notara su enfado por sus palabras- pero antes que nada, yo ya había concretado esta entrevista con el presidente del club hace una semana atrás, si este o su entrenador no les aviso con tiempo no es culpa mía; – repetía como si de un discurso preparado se tratara, con suma molestia por la forma en la que la trataban esas personas, después de que ella se preocupo en realizar y revisar minuciosamente las preguntas antes de asistir a la entrevista acordada- luego, esta entrevista no es para una revista de historia, lo cual no sería lógico, ya que a los historiadores no les interesaría para nada leer acerca de unos individuos que andan detrás de una pelotita todo el día; para que sepan esta entrevista sirve para recolectar datos acerca de los jugadores de futbol y su historia en este campo; además de que yo no me ofrecí para hacerla, mis superiores me obligaron – termino con suma superioridad y evidente victoria en las palabras de "su discurso".

La mayoría de los jugadores quedaron con la boca abierta del asombro, nunca imaginaron que una señorita como ella pudiera dejarlos sin palabras, ya que no sabían cómo contestarle.

Bueno, la mayoría, digamos mas bien, todos menos uno, un rubio hiperactivo que se carcajeaba con ganas en el suelo de la impresión que le vio ver a sus amigos en ese estado ya que ninguna mujer los había tratado así a ellos, "los grandes jugadores de futbol de Konoha" como se hacían llamar. Cosa que llamo la atención de dicha entrevistadora que lo miraba con asombro y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, porque vamos a ser sinceras el chico no era feo, para nada, y al parecer era el único que había entendido el evidente sarcasmo en sus palabra, digámoslo en estas palabras fue el único que le quito el enojo que tenia y que la hizo voltear para encontrarse cara a cara con el único jugador de futbol que ella consideraba pasable y buena gente; expresándolo de otra manera, a ella le gustaba el futbol pero más le gustaba ese lateral izquierdo Naruto Namikaze, el cuatro de la selección y el hijo del entrenador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les gusto o no les gusto? jajja...bueno...como siempre un pequeño review no le hace mal a nadie! jajaj...<strong>_

_**No tienen ni idea de como continuara este fic, hasta yo misma me sorprendo de como sucede, digo intente imaginarme una historia con una trama parecida, pero el unico que cabia era Naruto en el personaje, pero le di la vuelta y...me encanto!...Supongo que la Hinata de la historia no tiene nada que ver con la del manga/anime Naruto, pero es divertido que deje un poco de lado su timidez y se muestre mas...directa! ja!**_

_**Bsos...**_

_**Se cuidan!**_

_**Riuhmy.**_

_**P/D: por cierto esta historia solo la he publicado aqui...y Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a el gran, genial y superior Masashi Kishimoto...etc., etc., jajaj...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mundo! soy yo! volvi! m extrañaron?...espero que si! traje la conti!...no es mucho de mi agrado, pero tenia ganas de escribir y no queria que se quedaran con la duda, ya que ahora que empece la facu de nuevo no se cuando voy a poder actualizar!...bue, sin mas...la conti!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Se acerca el momento de...<span>**_

Por un momento me deje llevar y viaje lejos de este mundo. Embobada con ese chico alto, fuerte, lindo, sexy…Ahhh…en fin; quede estática sentada en esa silla que en ese momento correspondía a mi espacio en esa entrevista.

Creo que quede tan, como decirlo, ida, que hasta los chicos (jugadores de futbol) se dieron cuenta de que me pasaba algo y salieron de su parálisis temporal para pasar una y otra vez delante de mi rostro sus manos, en un intento de despertarme, ver si respiraba, en sí, querían saber si estaba viva. Al no notar ninguna reacción de mi parte, vieron mi mirada y la siguieron para ver que era tan interesante que yo no reaccionaba, menuda sorpresa se llevaron cuando descubrieron que lo que me tenía tan concentrada o mas bien desconcentrada era ese rubio hiperactivo que aun seguía riéndose de sus amigos antes paralizados por la paliza verbal que yo les di.

Con una mirada llena de malicia, procedieron a hacernos una jugarreta que nos incomodara a ambos en forma de venganza, ya que Naruto se la merecía por haberse reído de ellos sin piedad y a mí me culparon por dejarlos como unos verdaderos idiotas.

Neji Hyuga, con la sonrisa más grande que en su vida (supongo yo) tuvo, se acerco sigilosamente a Naruto y le grito, (bue, mas bien le rompió el tímpano) en el oído – ¡Baka deja de reír, que no ves que estas encandilando a la señorita con tu absurda sonrisa brillante! – en eso el susodicho deja de reír y da la vuelta sobre sus talones un tanto confundido, mirando a todos con una interrogante sobre su cabeza. Fue ahí donde desperté de mi ensoñamiento y me sentí muy tonta. ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota de quedar en evidencia y más delante de ellos? Se burlarían de mi de por vida.

Voltee a ver a Naruto y me sonroje, ¿Qué diría él? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Esas eran mis preguntas, ¿y si resultaba ser igual a los demás chicos del equipo? Pasaría la peor vergüenza de mi vida. Lo mire a los ojos y es entonces cuando Naruto pregunto - ¿Qué pasa? – todos con una gotita estilo anime cayeron de espalda a excepción de mi que pestañe un par de veces, preguntándome mentalmente que es lo que estaba pasando; porque si Naruto no entendía, yo…menos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – Soltó Neji molesto – ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de nada de lo que ha pasado? – pregunto sorprendido. Naruto con un solo movimiento de cabeza contesto – No. No entendí nada de lo que la chica dijo, pero lo que si me dio gracia fue sus rostros – con eso Naruto la rompió. Nadie salía de su asombro, incluso yo, como puede ser tan idiota, me pregunte mentalmente.

Mientras seguía recriminándome mentalmente sonó mi celular, lo atendí despreocupada, pero cuando escuche la voz del otro lado del teléfono me sorprendí y me alarme, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su voz.

Colgué el fono y dije – Neji Hyuga – a modo de pregunta - ¿Dónde está tu hija? – el se sorprendió ante mi pregunta, pero igual contesto – ¿para qué quieres saberlo? – Pregunto preocupado – tu hija corre peligro – sentencie – debemos irnos – lo mire con unos ojos que demostraban no solo preocupación sino también urgencia y apuro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que pasara? jajaja...bue, se va acercando el momento de la verdad<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-¿Quien sos? - <em>

_- Creeme te sorprendera la respuesta - _

_- No importa - _

_- ¿Quieres escuharla igual? -_

_Dudo un momento, luego dicto seguro - Si-_

_- Es una larga, larga historia -_

_- Tengo tiempo -_

_Hinata suspiro amargamente y comenzo su largo relato..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bue, nos leemos...un review no le hace mal a nadie! ajjaja<strong>

**Bsos...**

**Se cuidan!**

**Riuhmy.**


End file.
